Fantasia 2000 (DuckHuntStudios Style)
Based on the movie spoofs Fantasia 2000 in 2000 mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions in the year 2017. In Order * Paper Butterflies - Themselves * Paper Bats - Themselves * Humpback Whale Parents - Poppa Henry and Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) * Humpback Whale Calf - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Seagulls - Wingulls (Pokemon) * Humpback Whales - Longnecks (The Land before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) * Purple Guy - Genie (Aladdin) * Milkman with Horse - Ichabod Crane and his Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) * Black Cat - Litten (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Lady with Donut - Lickilicky (Pokemon) * News Delivery Man - Alakazam (Pokemon) * Blue Business Man - Gru (Despicable Me) * Bluish Green Diner Lady - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * People Going to the Museum, People Exiting the Theatre, and People at the Subway - Humans (Despicable Me, Minions, and The Secret Life of Pets) * Man Losing a Coin - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Construction Boss - Razoul (Aladdin) * Movie Theatre Man - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Little Pink Girl - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Little Pink Girl's Mother - Professor Juniper (Pokemon Black & White) * Little Pink Girl's Father - Cyrus (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) * Grumpy Blue Lady - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Purple Old Lady - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Purple Old Lady's Dog - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Red-Haired Man - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Two Girls with Hopscotch - Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Subway Train - Monorail (Disneyland) * One Excepted Man - Doc Brown (Back to the Future) * Two Men Having Tea in Construction Site - Emmet and Owen Grady (The LEGO Movie/Jurassic World) * Security Guard - Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) * Ballet Lady - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Ballet Girls - Gracie, Agnes, Edith, and Margo (Despicable Squad) * Singer - Lysandre (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Singer's Dog - Zygardog (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Painter - Archie (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) * Gymnastic - Violet (The Incredibles) * Gymnastic Coach - Miss Hattie (Despicable Me) * Tennis Player - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Pianist - Lillian Test (Johnny Test) * Pianist Man - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Music Box Man - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Monkey - Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Blue Man with Peanut Wagon - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Cashier - Hunter (Storks) * Violin Players - Maxie, Saturn, and Mars (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire/Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) * Doves - Doves (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Green Construction Man - Aggron (Pokemon) * Blue Cart Punk - Magby (Pokemon) * Musicians - Brock, Cilan, and Clemont (Pokemon) * Dancing Ladies - Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Lillie (Pokemon) * Ballerina - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Jack-in-the-Box - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Steadfast Tin Soldier - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Tin Soldiers - Flippy, Toothy, Flaky, and Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Cockroaches - Venipedes (Pokemon Black & White) * Rats - Rattatas (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Fish - Bloat, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb, and Jacques (Finding Nemo) * Big Fish - Kyogre (Pokemon) * Snooty Flamingoes - Zazu (The Lion King) * Pink Flamingo - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Yen Sid - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Mickey Mouse - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) * Brooms - Themselves * Elephants - Manny and Ellie (Ice Age) * Zebras - Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rhinos and Egrets - Patchi, Juniper, and Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs/Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Lemurs - Yar and Plio (Dinosaur) * Skunks - Flower (Bambi) * Mountain Goats - Gogoat (Pokemon X & Y) * Giraffes - Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck (The Land before Time) * Beavers - Bibarel (Pokemon) * Kangaroos - Kangaroo Jack and Jane (Kangaroo Jack/Horton Hears a Who) * Orangutans - Vigoroth (Pokemon) * Camels - Camerupt (Pokemon) * Chameleons - Treecko (Pokemon) * Polar Bears - Beartic (Pokemon) * Frogs - Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Hippos - Hippowdon (Pokemon) * Rabbits - Thumper (Bambi) * Wolves - Lycanroc (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Eagles - Talonflame (Pokemon X & Y) * Animals - Animals, Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Beasts, Mythical Creatures, Primeval Creatures, and Pokemon * Turtles - Torkoal (Pokemon) * Snails - Turbo and Burn (Turbo FAST) * Horses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Noah - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Donald Duck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Daisy Duck - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Armadillos - Doedicurus (Walking with Beasts) * Ducks - Ducklett (Pokemon Black & White) * Dragon, Griffin, and Unicorn - Rayquaza, Sonic Boom, and King Sombra (Pokemon, Skylanders, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Porcupines - Shaymin (Pokemon) * Rhinos (again) - Rhinoceros (Tarzan) * Gorillas - Kerchak and Kala (Tarzan) * Mice - Raichu and Pikachu (Pokemon) * Birds - Birds, Flying Dinosaurs, Flying Beasts, Flying Mythical Creatures, Flying Primeval Creatures, and Flying Pokemon * Woodpeckers - Pikipek (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Big Fat Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) * Doves (from Pomp & Circumstance) - Pidove (Pokemon Black & White) * Toucans - Toucannon (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Penguins - Skipper and Piplup (The Penguins of Madagascar/Pokemon) * Flamingoes (from Pomp & Circumstance) - Phorusrhacos and Gastornis (Walking with Beasts) * Crocodiles - Sandile (Pokemon Black & White) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Crabs - Corphish (Pokemon) * Lions - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) * Mary - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Elk - Xerneas (Pokemon X & Y) * Spring Sprite - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) * Firebird - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon Productions